


A Bottle of Tequila

by thefinkployd



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D is on drugs, Contains dom!2D and sub!Murdoc, DOMESTIC GAYS, Domestic Fluff, Dorks learning how to be a dad, Each chapter has its own genre, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, I'll inform you via notes before every chapter, M/M, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefinkployd/pseuds/thefinkployd
Summary: A one-shot collection of 2doc, as you can tell from the horrible pun.Warning: The chapters won't come regularly, only when I got an idea.





	1. Impatience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The dumb shit who knows this is for her](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+dumb+shit+who+knows+this+is+for+her).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D is high and a little bit too impatient.
> 
> Based on [this](https://scontent-amt2-1.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/e35/17494952_1677643002265087_9013383105704099840_n.jpg) official art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, rated M.
> 
> Contains dom!Murdoc, but I have to warn you, 90% of the smut chapters will contain dom!2D.
> 
> Because I like Murdoc as sub.

A dark green car came through the smokes.  
It was dirty and rusty, also had bullet holes on it.  
The side glasses of the car weren't in place, probably taken off because it broke, from bullets. But the front glass didn't even have a scratch on it-weird. By taking into consideration the bullet holes, it should have broken.  
But nobody cared about the bullet holes, the rusty car nor the man who was on the car, licking the glass and making weird faces.  
Flashes were snapping.  
There were a red carpet laid down for them.  
If someone looked at the car and then the hotel they stopped in front of, they would immediately think that it was a mistake. But no, it certainly wasn't.  
They got out of the car. Actually just Noodle and Russel did, Murdoc was still in it and 2D was... on it.  
"2D, c'mon! We're going!"  
A weird laughter. "Goin' fo' what?"  
Murdoc sighed and held 2D's wrist to pull him inside the car.  
"Wha-"  
He pulled 2D from his wrist and also from his waist, to prevent him from falling.  
2D fell on Murdoc's lap, head leaned on the empty seat, legs swinging out of the window, panting.  
He started laughing again.  
"Are you high?"  
Yes, he was as high as a kite in a windy sky.  
Murdoc sighed again.  
"I'm not gonna ask what did you take, because I'm pretty sure that you have no fucking idea."  
They didn't talk for a moment.  
"Mudz."  
"Hmm?"  
"Ya fhromisset to chok' me."  
2D's words was already hard to understand when he is not high, at that time it was even harder.  
Murdoc put out his cigarette before looking at 2D.  
"Then go in the fucking hotel!"  
"No."  
"Why?!"  
"I don' wanna."  
"You..."  
He looked out of the window.  
The cameramen were targeted Noodle and Russel for their questions and photoshoots.  
Murdoc smriked and turned his head to 2D.  
He pushed his singer to the car's floor a little bit too roughly.  
"So... You want me to choke you, huh?"  
2D opened his mouth to respond, but Murdoc shut him up by gently brushing his fingers on his lips, still smirking. It tickled 2D's bottom lip a little, but he didn't say anything; just looked at Murdoc, waiting for his next move.  
"Alright then."  
Murdoc held 2D's chin and parted his lips apart with his thumb, and slipped his two fingers carefully between 2D's parted lips.  
2D let out a soft moan, almost like a purr, and started to suck his fingers.  
Murdoc let him play with his fingers a little more before sliding them further back.  
2D gagged and gripped Murdoc's wrist, but didn't try to take his hand off, just gripped. He didn't mind Murdoc's nails scratching his mouth, and Murdoc tried his best to not to dig his nails. He opened his mouth a little more to let Murdoc go further.  
Murdoc burried his fingers deep inside 2D's throat, watching him struggle.  
2D always enjoyed it very much when Murdoc let his fingers go deeper inside his throat, despite the fact that it was hard to breathe with someone’s hand in the back of your throat.  
When 2D's eyes watered, Murdoc took his fingers out and backed off for a second to give him time to catch his breath before kissing him.  
He sucked 2D's bottom lip into his mouth hungrily and let his tongue go further, to the back of 2D's throat.  
2D moaned but Murdoc muffled it in his mouth, didn't let it out. 2D grabbed his shirt tightly, he nearly tore it apart.  
Murdoc started to run his hands under 2D's shirt without parting their lips apart. He slowly went further down to unbutton his pants to took them off, and started to play with his underwear's waistband. Then he pushed his fingertips under it and took it off slowly.  
2D tugged Murdoc's shirt harder and left no choice for him instead of taking it off.  
Murdoc parted their lips apart to go completely naked. He looked at 2D who was panting at the moment and took his shirt off, too.  
2D pulled him closer in an instant, which made Murdoc surprised for a moment. He smirked and leaned to 2D's ear.  
"Not so fast, honey." He chuckled. "Let's take it easy, shall we?"  
2D opened his mouth to say something, but his words buried into a gasp at speed of light.  
Something was moving inside his ear, something wet, long, hot and eely.  
Wait.  
He finally realized what was happening and started to moan and tremble.  
Murdoc stopped for a moment to shut 2D up with his hand.  
"We wouldn't want someone to hear us now, would we?"  
2D shook his head.  
"Good."  
Murdoc knew that 2D wouldn't be able to keep his voice down on his own, so he decided to use his shirt to do the job.  
"Don't try to take it off, okay?"  
With that, he continued to lick inside 2D's ear.  
2D became ticklish, he quivered and tried to push Murdoc away. Murdoc didn't mind him at all and pushed his tongue inside 2D's ear, and 2D digged his nails on his back as a respond.  
Murdoc finally stopped his torture and went down, to 2D's neck.  
He buried his teeth in 2D's neck and bit it, tried to leave a mark but not make it bleed. More precisely, it was his goal but he failed by making 2D bleed a little. He started to lick the mark and suck the wound to clean all the blood from 2D's neck, which made him shudder.  
He went further down and squeezed 2D's nipples. 2D tried to scream but the shirt in his mouth prevented him to do that.  
Murdoc started to lick one of them and pinch the other.  
When 2D moaned, Murdoc thanked himself for tucking that shirt in his mouth.  
He stopped torturing 2D's nipples when they reddened.  
2D tried to catch his breath but it was hard with the shirt in his mouth, so Murdoc took it off temporarily.  
"Don't get so exhausted, baby. We just started." He licked his lips and smirked while tucking the shirt back in 2D's mouth.  
Murdoc parted 2D's legs and dipped his tongue into his singer's hole without a warning. 2D moaned and clung to the seatbelt.  
Murdoc flicked his tongue inside 2D, and started to lick deeper and deeper gradually. In, out, in, out, again and again, his long and wet tongue thrusted inside harshly. 2D whimpered, moving his ass back and spreading his legs even more.  
Murdoc smirked and swirled his tongue inside, leaving lots of saliva, then took it off after thrusting roughly once more.  
That wasn't enough for 2D, he just wanted more, more of Murdoc’s mouth and hot, wet and dirty tongue, opening him up.  
Both of them was hard but that didn't stop Murdoc from teasing 2D more and more.  
He inserted his fingers inside him and rubbed his insides gently to tickle 2D.  
"Mhhm... mrphm-Mrdoch pwease-mrhpm- gimme it-mhmm..."  
Murdoc smirked. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you very well with this in your mouth. Can you please say it again?"  
*muffled voices*  
Murdoc smirked again and took his fingers off.  
"Look at yourself. You're already hard." He said while completely ignoring the fact that he was hard no fewer than 2D.  
Murdoc stroked 2D's length, then licked the tip of it. 2D purred softly as Murdoc took him in his mouth slowly. Murdoc swirled his tongue around 2D's dick and sucked it, lips darkened and wet with saliva.  
He started to use his hands and lips together, which drove 2D crazier. Making direct eye contact with 2D, he took him in his mouth more for deep throating.  
2D moaned so hard that he nearly threw the shirt off which was in his mouth. Engulfed in wet heat, Murdoc sucked 2D harder and harder.  
2D tried to tell Murdoc that he was about to come but the shirt in his mouth prevented him to do that.  
When he came, Murdoc gasped in shock but he quickly pulled himself together and swallowed all of his cum.  
He licked his reddened lips and looked at his singer, who was so needy at the moment.  
"Sweet Satan, you look so miserable."  
He grabbed 2D's legs and threw them over his shoulders.  
_Finally_ , thought 2D, fucking finally.  
Murdoc inserted himself slowly inside 2D, it wasn't hard to do because of the saliva he left in 2D earlier. 2D moaned and bit the shirt in his mouth.  
"You want me to move, don't you?"  
2D nodded impatiently.  
Murdoc sighed and moved once.  
2D bit back a moan.  
Murdoc started to move rapidly and harder, his breath hitched and he tried so hard to hold back his moans and other weird noises.  
2D, on the other hand, was lost in his hard moans and pleasure, he was literally melting.  
"2D, I'm gonna-"  
Before managing to finish his sentence, Murdoc came inside 2D.  
That made 2D to reach his breaking point and he semen squirted from his cock, for the second time.  
Actually, he came all over Murdoc.  
Murdoc waited for a moment to catch his breath, then removed the shirt from 2D's mouth.  
"I'm sorry, Mudz."  
Murdoc smirked. "If you're really sorry, why don't you come here and clean me with your mouth?"


	2. Soft as Cotton, Sweet as Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Noodle wants to go to the amusement park, and two dorks has to take her there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, rated G.  
> Phase 1.
> 
> Completely in line with the title. Platonic, fluffy. Contains a little "fanservice" thingy, because of it the rating may be changed to T.
> 
> Apart from that, this chapter is a domestic family fluff.

Noodle tugged Murdoc.  
She, Murdoc and 2D were walking on a road.  
"Yes, love? What is it?" Murdoc spoke with the soft tone he only used when speaking to Noodle.  
She said something in Japanese while pointing somewhere.  
"Wha' is she sayin'?"  
"Apparently she wants to go to the amusement park."  
He held Noodle's hand and walked towards the amusement park.  
The only thing 2D could do was to follow them, and he did.

Murdoc bought some tickets.  
"So, which one do you want to ride?" he asked to Noodle.  
Noodle looked around to choose, and pointed at the pirate ship.  
"Ya' sure 'bout that? It looks a bit... dangerous." 2D looked at the shaking planks.  
"Don't punk out so easily, faceache."  
"I'm not, it's just-"  
"C'mon, what can possibly go wrong?"  
He placed Noodle on one of the seats and fastened her seatbelt.  
"Won't you coming too?" Noodle gave Murdoc her puppy eyes.  
"She wants us to get on too." Murdoc call out to 2D. "Come here!"  
"Is it necessary for me to-"  
"I said come here!"  
2D unwillingly took a few steps towards the pirate ship. Murdoc pulled him from his arm and placed him too.  
"Fasten your seatbelt."  
2D gulped.  
The pirate ship started to work.  
"Mudz, it's moving! It's moving!"  
"It's _supposed_ to be moving, 2D."  
2D clung on to Murdoc.  
"You're a coward."  
2D didn't even hear him. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Murdoc's arm.  
When the pirate ship rotated 360 degrees, he screamed and squeezed Murdoc's arm even harder.  
On the other hand, Noodle was having fun, unlike scared 2D and exasperated Murdoc.  
The ride finally ended and 2D immediately got off the pirate ship.  
"I'm feelin' woozy..."  
Murdoc shook him.  
"Ya' seem fine to me."  
He patted 2D's back.  
"Noodle, do you- wait, where is she?" Murdoc looked around.  
"Over there." 2D pointed at somewhere.

Noodle was in front of the hurricane. She turned back, saw Murdoc and 2D, then ran to them.  
"Can we ride this, please?"  
"Of course, love."  
2D looked at them in confusion.  
"Don' tell me she wants to ride that."  
"Oh, she does." Murdoc smirked. "So we will."  
"PLEASE NO!"  
"Too late, 2D, too late."  
He dragged him to the hurricane. 2D started to scream.  
"Stop screaming like someone's killing you!"  
He placed him on his seat.  
2D didn't have another chance. He tried to fasten his seatbelt.  
"Mudz."  
"Hmm?"  
"My seatbelt is broken." He looked at Murdoc in fear.  
"Don't be stupid, it's just you-" he couldn't manage to fasten it, too. "Shit."  
The hurricane was already started to work so there was nothing to do.  
"MUDZ I'M SCARED."  
"Calm down, 2D."  
"HOW CAN I-"  
Murdoc wrapped his arms around 2D's waist to keep him in place.  
2D's face turned red.  
"Murdoc, what are you-"  
"I'M TRYING TO KEEP YOU IN PLACE DAMMIT."  
Murdoc's face was turning red too, he just couldn't help it.  
They stayed in that position along the ride.  
They were both happy when the ride ended.  
Murdoc helped Noodle to get off the hurricane.  
"Do you want to ride the bumper cars next, love?" he just couldn't take 2D's screams more.  
She nodded.

Murdoc and Noodle was in one car, and 2D was in the other.  
"Murdoc, I have a bad feelin' about lettin' her be in the same car as you."  
"Pfft, what can I possibly do? Hit a car? That's _what_ we supposed to do." he gave 2D an annoyed look.  
"By the way Mudz, how can I ride this?"  
Murdoc exhaled sharply.  
"Just step on the gas and use the fuckin' steering wheel."  
"Thanks Mudz."  
The mechanism started to work.  
The first thing Murdoc did was to bump 2D.  
"Ouch! Why are you bumping me?!"  
"Because we're riding bumper cars."  
"Oh."  
2D tried to drive the car but he bumped the barrier.  
"You suck, 2D!" Murdoc mocked with him before bumping him again.  
"Hey!"  
They chased each other like five year olds for a while, until Noodle took the steering wheel from Murdoc's hands.  
"Oh, sorry, love. I forgot to let you drive too."  
As soon as Noodle took the steering wheel, she started to bump every car she can, driving like crazy and making everyone bump at each other and the barriers.  
Murdoc watched her like a proud dad.

When the ride ended, everyone except Murdoc and Noodle were "defeated".  
2D nearly fell down while trying to get off the car.  
"Watch your damn steps, faceache." Murdoc prevented him from falling.  
"T-thanks, Mudz."

The next stop was haunted house.  
"Noodle, are ya' sure 'bout that?" 2D asked.  
"He's asking that if you sure or not." Murdoc translated it for Noodle.  
She nodded.  
"Murdoc, I'm not sure. Something's can be too graphical for her."  
" _Too graphical_? Are you serious? There's no real corpse inside!"  
"But still-"  
Without having time to argue, 2D found himself on the carriage.  
The ride started.  
As soon as a skeleton appeared, 2D closed Noodle's eyes.  
Noodle pulled his hands away from her eyes slowly. "I'm totally fine. There's no need for you to worry."  
"What did she say?"  
"She said that she's fine. So leave her fuckin' alone and let her have fun for the love of Satan."  
2D didn't say a thing until a fake corpse appeared.  
He closed Noodle's eyes again and his own. "MURDOC YOU SAID THAT THERE WASN'T ANY CORPSES!!!"  
"They are _fake_ , you idiot."  
Murdoc pulled 2D's hands away from Noodle's eyes, but as soon as he did that, 2D hugged him tight and buried his face in Murdoc's chest.  
Murdoc blushed slightly.  
"Wha- What are you doing?"  
No answer.

When they came to the end, Noodle poked 2D. "It's over."  
"Huh?"  
"She said it's over, so let me go!" Murdoc said that, but didn't push 2D away.  
When 2D realized what he did, he blushed too and immediately pulled himself away from Murdoc.  
Murdoc sighed and turned to Noodle.  
"Hey, do you want to ride the roller coaster next?"  
Noodle agreed happily.

When they were standing in front of the giant roller coaster 2D opened his mouth to say something, but Murdoc immediately shut him up.  
"Don't start your bullshit again. We will ride it. Period."  
So, they sat down.  
Noodle was very excited when 2D was anxious.  
When it started to work, 2D held on to the carriage's bar tightly, inhaled deeply, and shut his eyes down; until he felt that the train slowed down.  
He opened his eyes slowly.  
"Is it over?"  
Murdoc chuckled. "It _just_ started."  
The train was on the top and it was ready to go down full speed, make two loops, climb to the top again and go down for the last time.  
2D gulped.  
He closed his eyes and started to scream while clinging to Murdoc. He didn't stop to scream until the ride ended. When it did, 2D was panting for breath.  
"C-can we... huff... Please ride somethin'... more secure... please..."

So, they went to the carousel.  
They all got on separate horses, 2D and Noodle's were next to each other -Noodle was on the inner side, 2D was on the outer- and Murdoc's horse was in front of theirs.  
The carousel started to work.  
Of course, it was so slow, Noodle and Murdoc got bored so quickly. Murdoc turned to Noodle.  
"Hey kid, wanna get a move on?"  
She nodded rapidly.  
"MURDOC NO-"  
Too late 2D, too late.  
Murdoc jumped off from his horse.  
The employee who was responsible of the carousel was sleeping.  
He increased the speed, then ran and catch 2D's horse; he held on to the bar which was connecting the horse with the ceiling of the carousel.  
He and Noodle shouted excited and happily while 2D screamed in fear.  
Some of the children were excited like Noodle and Murdoc, some of them like 2D, screaming in fear.  
Murdoc sat down in front of 2D, and 2D wrapped his arms around Murdoc to avoid falling down, face flushed.  
Murdoc blushed like a teenage high school girl, but didn't say anything.  
Noodle looked at them and giggled softly.

When the ride ended, all the children stampeded, Murdoc and Noodle high-fived, and 2D threw himself on the floor, panting.  
"I said... somethin'... more secure..."  
Murdoc smirked.  
Noodle tugged him and pointed at somewhere. "There's a giant spinning wheel over there."  
Murdoc turned his head to her. "It's a ferris wheel, love." he smiled. "You can ride it if you want."  
"Really?" Her eyes sparkled.  
"Yes, c'mon."

"Finally, somethin' that isn't dangerous." 2D exhaled.  
"Somethin' that you don't chicken out." Murdoc corrected him.  
They sat on one of the seats.  
When they reached the top, Noodle looked down.  
"Everything looks smaller from here."  
"Do you like it?" Murdoc asked, and she nodded.  
Murdoc waited for a minute before speaking. "You know what can make it more fun?"  
Noodle turned her head to him.  
Murdoc waited until they came near the controls, there weren't any employee.  
"THIS!" Murdoc shouted and increased the speed.  
"YAY!"  
"Oh no not again please no."  
Their fun didn't last long. The employee came and stopped the ferris wheel, so they had to get off from the ferris wheel.  
"Mudz, please don' change the speed on somethin' again, please."  
"Then what about riding somethin' that I can't change the speed of?"  
"Okay."  
Murdoc smirked and took him and Noodle somewhere.

"NO NOT THIS NO WAY."  
They were standing in front of the drop tower.  
"You wanted somethin' that I can't change the speed of so there it is."  
"I DIDN' WANT SOMETHIN' LIKE THAT!"  
"Ya' know what, 2D? You're always too late."  
Poor 2D found himself sitting on one of the seats with Murdoc on his left and Noodle on his right.  
"I have a bad feelin' 'bout this."  
"Relax."  
"Okay."  
He tried. He tried to relax. But it was a fail, of course.  
The drop tower slowly climbed up.  
2D shut his eyes down and his whole body started to shake.  
Murdoc was watching him the whole time.  
Even he was so embarrassed about it, he held 2D's hand to calm him down.  
He, too, didn't know why he did it, but he did. 2D gripped his hand firmly while Murdoc turned his head to sideways to avoid eye contact.  
Actually that wasn't needed because 2D's eyes were closed the whole time.  
Noodle seemed to be just fine and having fun. At least, thought Murdoc, she's fine.  
They didn't understand when the ride ended, the only thing they could feel was the warmth of each other's hand and the sweat.  
When it ended, Murdoc pulled his hand away from 2D and wiped his sweaty hand on his trousers.  
"You can open your eyes, you wimp." Murdoc nudged 2D. "It's over."  
2D opened his eyes slowly and got off from the drop tower.  
"See, nothing to cry wolf about." He added with a sarcastic tone.  
He turned to Noodle.  
"So, what do you want to do next?"  
She pointed at the kamikaze.  
"You can't be serious..." 2D whined.  
"Well, I didn't choose this one, 2D." Murdoc smirked.

They arrived at the kamikaze.  
"Just relax."  
Murdoc said while fastening his seatbelt.  
"Hmm."  
Murdoc considered holding his hand again, but decided to not. Just it's thought was enough to make him blush.  
When the mechanism started to work, 2D held his breath.  
He was nauseated.  
Everytime the kamikaze rotated 360 degrees, it increased.  
He was feeling woozy.  
He closed his mouth with his hand and then gagged.  
"Hey, 2D?! 2D! Get a hold of yourself! 2D!" Murdoc shaked him a little bit. Even he didn't admit himself, he was genuinely worried.  
"Is he okay??" Noodle asked, she was worried too.  
"He will, love, don't worry, okay?" he was actually trying to calm himself down.  
When the ride ended, three of them threw themselves out.  
"Mudz... *cough* I'm gonna... *gag* throw up..."  
"Not there, not there!" Murdoc dragged him to the toilet. "Noodle, wait here, alright?"

*throwing up noises*  
"Are you done yet?"  
*more throwing up noises*  
Murdoc sighed and leaned against the wall.  
"You almost made me feel guilty about that."  
2D started to cough and gag at the same time.  
"2D?"  
*coughing and gagging noises*  
Murdoc entered the toilet cabin. "Are you choking on your own fuckin' vomit?!" he locked the door.  
Murdoc blew 2D's back forcefully, but it didn't seem to work.  
He wrapped his arms around 2D's waist, then thrusted both of his hands backwards into his stomach.  
"Take it out!"  
*cough*  
"Hn!" he thrusted again.  
*gag*  
Someone knocked the door angrily.  
"Dude, you're in a public area and there are, like, children here!!"  
"WE'RE NOT-" he sighed. "Fuck it."  
He continued to thrust until 2D threw up again.  
"Are you done?"  
2D nodded, panting for breath.  
Murdoc opened the door and they both left the cabin.  
2D gargled before leaving the toilet.

"Where's Noodle?" 2D asked.  
"I don't know, I told her to wait here." Murdoc answered.  
"Noodle!"  
"NOODLE!"  
"Shit, where the hell is she..."  
They heard a bell rang.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, this kid just rang the bell in strength tester!"  
"Oh, there she is."  
"THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!" Murdoc shouted.

Noodle ran to them.  
"Is he okay?" she was still worried.  
"He is now, love. Don't worry."  
Noodle turned to 2D. "I'm sorry."  
"What did she say?"  
"She apologizes."  
2D knelt down. "You're not guily or somethin', honey."  
Murdoc translated it for her.  
Noodle stared at 2D for a moment, then hugged him tightly. 2D hugged her too and caressed her head.

"How 'bout goin' there? I don' think I can take one more ride." 2D pointed at the distorting mirrors.  
Murdoc held Noodle's hand. "C'mon darling, you'll like it."  
"Aren't they just mirrors?"  
"They are, but they are a lil' bit different." Murdoc pointed one of them. "Look."  
Noodle laughed at her own reflection.  
"This one makes ya' even shorter, Mudz."  
"Did you just call me short?!"  
"Well, uhh..."  
"And this one makes you even fatter!" Murdoc was pissed.  
"But I'm not fat."  
Noodle was laughing at them.

When they left the distorting mirrors, Noodle saw the photo booth. "What's this?"  
"It's a photo booth, love. You go there and take photos."  
"Can we take photos too?"  
"Uhh..."  
"Please."  
Murdoc smiled. "Alright." He turned to 2D. "2D, Noodle wants to go to the photo booth."  
*classic snapping flash noises*  
Noodle ran to get the photos, and immediately started to laugh.  
In one of them Noodle and 2D were making the v sign, smiling, when Murdoc was just there, pouting.  
In one of them Noodle and 2D makimg weird faces with a sour Murdoc in the back; and on the next one both of them holding Murdoc's cheeks -Noodle on his left, 2D on right-, forcing him to do a weird face.  
Also it was captured the moment where 2D nearly fell on Murdoc, and the next one was the moment he fell on him and Noodle laughing in the back.

2D looked at the photo where he nearly fell on Murdoc. "I can't believe it managed to capture that moment."  
"Hmm." Murdoc was trying to avoid eye contact.  
When he was looking sideways, he saw the shooting game.  
"Well I can do better than that!"  
He walked towards it, Noodle and 2D followed him.  
He took one of the pistols and shot the nearest target.  
"That's how you do it!" He looked at Noodle. "Wanna try?"  
She happily agreed and took the pistol from him.  
Murdoc adjusted her arm and helped her aim.  
She shot one of the targets.  
"Just like that, darling!"  
She continued and shot all of the targets.  
"You did it, love!" both Murdoc and 2D gave her a proud dad look.  
"I'm afraid you didn't manage to shoot all of them in the given time sir-"  
"I don't care about the fuckin' prizes, man."  
During that time, Noodle was watching a kid and her father playing the shooting game.  
She understood that he was her father abd she has heard the kid called him "dad" multiple times.  
So she held both Murdoc and 2D's sleeves and said "Dad."  
To both of them.

"Mudz."  
"Hmm."  
"She just called us her dad."  
"I know it, you moron."  
Murdoc was blushing. Not because of the fact that Noodle called him her dad, but because she called BOTH 2D and him her dad at the same time.  
He knelt down. "Do you want to eat cotton candy, love?"  
"Yes!"  
"Let's get them."

__________________________

"You're splotching it all over your face, you fucking idiot." Murdoc scolded 2D. He took a piece of cotton candy and fed him. "You don't even know how to eat a cotton candy, do you?!"  
Noodle just watched them and a big smile spread around her face.


	3. Good Ol' Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc goes too extreme when trying to surprise 2D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, rated E for... well, you'll understand why.
> 
> Sub!Murdoc.
> 
> 2D is a dork as always.

2D opened his eyes slowly.  
His head was hurting. Actually his whole body was hurting. He was totally numbed.  
"Uh..." he rubbed his head and eyes, trying to clean his vision. When the "floating, colored dots" finally gone, he was able to see clearly.  
He was in Stylo.  
He rubbed his eyes again and inhaled deeply.  
Murdoc was sitting right next to him, on the driver's seat, smoking and driving at the same time.  
When he saw that 2D finally woke up and regained his consciousness, he said, "Happy anniversary!"  
2D looked at him in confusion. "Happy... what?"  
Murdoc sighed. "I said happy anniversary, you idiot. Don't you remember?"  
"Anniversary of... What?" 2D was even more confused.  
Murdoc exhaled sharply. "Seven years ago today, I kidnapped you and took you to the Plastic Beach." He put out his cigarette and blew his last smoke. "Or is it eight? Wait." He tried to calculate it in his head but failed.  
"And ya' decided to celebrate it??" 2D was in shock.  
"Yea, so what? You didn't like it?" Murdoc grumbled.  
"Why ya' kidnapped me again? You could simply ask me, y'know."  
Murdoc was clearly annoyed. "That way it wouldn't be the same! I'm tryin' to be nostalgic here!"   
"Oh."  
They didn't talk for a minute.  
2D was the one who broke the silence. "Are ya' plannin' to take me to the Plastic Beach again?"  
"Shouldn't I?"  
"I dunno. There are whales but I left my slippers there."  
Murdoc facepalmed.   
"What's the matter?" 2D blinked a few times.  
Murdoc glanced at him. "Nothing."

2D kissed his cheek.  
As pinkness spread around his greenish skin, he gripped the steering wheel even harder.  
2D rested his head against Murdoc's shoulder. "Mudz."  
"Hmm?"  
"Where are we goin'?"  
Murdoc smiled. "Anywhere you want."  
"I don' have an idea."  
Silence.  
Approximately ten minutes later, Murdoc pulled off the road.  
"Why did we stop?"   
Murdoc pretended like he didn't hear 2D. "Isn't it hot here?" He took his shirt off.  
"Wait, lemme open the aircon." 2D made a move to open it, but stopped when he felt Murdoc's gaze on himself. "What?"  
"You don't know anything about flirting do you?"  
"Sometimes I have difficulty in understanding you."  
Murdoc sighed and threw his shirt to the back seat, then grabbed 2D by his collar.  
He pressed his lips against 2D's and flicked his tongue inside the gap between 2D's teeth, licked it, stuck his tongue inside it; which made 2D moan into his mouth.  
Murdoc only parted their lips apart to took 2D's shirt off and unbutton his own pants.  
He fastened their lips together again and started to run his hands on 2D's back; then went a little lower and took his pants off.

After sucking 2D's tongue once more, Murdoc opened the drawer and took out the motor oil.  
2D was out of breath, panting. He was trying to regulate his breathing, so he didn't see what Murdoc was doing for a minute.  
"Mudz, what are you doing?"  
Murdoc was fingering himself while using the motor oil as lube.  
"Did you just use motor oil?! This can be dangerous and-"  
"Shut up, faceache." Murdoc held onto the seat as he let out a small moan. "There's nothin' else I can use instead." His long nails were digging his insides.  
He poured motor oil on to the gear shift and sat on it. The billiard ball shaped knob made it difficult though, but all the oil and fingering helped. Murdoc slowly let it go further in himself as the loudness of his moans increased gradually.   
He was literally fucking himself.

Murdoc pulled 2D to himself and sucked his bottom lip, bruised it, crushed it, kissed hard. His mouth was wet, and 2D tasted the peppery flavor of nicotine, but if you asked him, it tasted more like pesticide. There was also the bitter, sour and smoky taste of the alcohol which 2D would describe as wood, peat, a sort of medicinal taste, and sea water.

2D bit the crook of Murdoc's neck, his teeth slowly buried into the greenish skin.   
Murdoc had a musty smell mixed with motor oil, sweat and nicotine; sort of sweet, with an undertone of smoke and maybe a hint of that burning dust smell when you run the heater for the first time in the winter.

He digged his nails on 2D's back as a response, resulting 2D to bite even harder.   
The mark 2D left on Murdoc's neck perfectly fit his skin; the bluish purple mixed with green in harmony.  
As Murdoc wrapped his arms around him, 2D decided to climb a little higher and bit his neck again from an upper part.  
A small moan managed to slip past Murdoc's lips and he clenched 2D who was in his arms at that time even harder.

After being sure that he left a mark, 2D stopped biting Murdoc's neck and brushed the mark gently.  
He felt the pits that his teeth made, deep enough to see and feel but not too deep to break the skin and make it bleed. 2D couldn't help but smiled, he had worked hard to make the "perfect bite marks" as Murdoc does.

2D's soft brushes made Murdoc ticklish, he gripped his singer's hair and pulled 2D to himself.  
He brushed his lips against 2D's and made him ticklish like himself, as he was taking revenge from him.  
2D gasped and moaned quietly. He couldn't bear it any longer, he stuck his lips on Murdoc's.  
He clumsily licked inside Murdoc's mouth and tried to swirl his tongue around Murdoc's; but in the end Murdoc was the one who did that.

He released 2D's hair when he felt that he was panting into his mouth, letting him regulate his breathing.  
2D rested his head against Murdoc's shoulder until he stopped panting, then continued his bites.  
From his shoulder.  
His bite marks were kinda funny, because he didn't have his front teeth. But Murdoc always liked this marks, because they were unique, like the one who made them.

Murdoc was already hard both because of the gear shift and 2D; his dick was screaming for attention.  
2D let his hand down and grabbed it, making Murdoc gasp.  
He touched Murdoc's cock's tip and gently stroked it; held it between his fingers and squeezed them softly.  
Murdoc bit his lower lip.   
Why does he had to be that gentle and slow?  
He wanted action, wanted it faster, wanted it rougher. But he knew that making 2D do that would fuck everything up, so he closed his eyes and let 2D continue as a quiet, needy moan slipped past his lips.

2D let his hand go lower down, kept up his "torture". He tenderly touched Murdoc's cock, stroked the base of it, moved his hand back and forth slowly as he continued to bite Murdoc's neck.  
2D's touches, bites, and the gear shift in his ass drove Murdoc crazy; he groaned sensually and threw his head back as he came.

He was feeling like he just finished a bottle of hard liquor, dizzy, hot but in a need of more.  
He needed more. He wanted more.  
2D's condition was similar to him, he was feeling like he's on drugs; his half hardened cock was touching Murdoc's belly.

Murdoc got up from the gear shift and threw himself on the back seats on his back. He held both of the grab handles at the same time, lifting his body up. Then he spread his legs and put them on front seats, leaving his body on air.

Murdoc pulled 2D to himself using his leg.  
"Mudz, what are ya' doin'?"  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
2D stared at him for a moment.  
"There's motor oil on you."  
"Fuck it, doesn't matter- hey, what are you doin'?"  
2D took a piece of cloth from the drawer and started to wipe the motor oil off of Murdoc.  
"I told you to- shit..."  
Murdoc was already highly aroused, and 2D's touches drove him mad.  
2D moved the cloth on Murdoc's belly. Murdoc gasped and squeezed the grab handles harder.  
That was pushing him over the edge, being in a situation that he needs more but can't take it.  
As the cloth lightly stroked his skin, Murdoc groaned desperately and moved his legs.  
"You're covered in sweat. I'm gonna open the aircon."  
The cool air hit Murdoc like a truck, waves stroked his body gently and sent him around the bend.

"There's motor oil on your legs too. Wait, I'm gonna clean 'em."  
Murdoc couldn't even manage to say no, he groaned needily as 2D stroked inner sides of his legs.  
His eyes were burning with hunger.  
He couldn't stop 2D, he was unable to speak at the moment and was put in a situation that he can't move by himself.

His mind became blank and he closed his eyes. He didn't have any choice instead of letting both the aircon and cloth to tease him more. He held his breath and tried to ignore it.

His erection grew bigger, and his cock started to scream for attention again, just like from ten minutes ago.  
But this time it couldn't get what it wanted.  
The funniest part was the fact that 2D had absolutely no idea about how his actions was driving Murdoc crazy, he was just wiping off the oil and sweat.

Finally, Murdoc gathered himself up a bit and talked between his moans and groans.  
"Just... Put it in... Already..."  
"But you're still-"  
"I SAID FUCK ME RIGHT NOW!!!" he was run out of patience.

He let out a lust filled moan as 2D entered him, his mind became blank again but this time because of the satisfaction.  
He was literally purring in pleasure.

2D moved his hips a little, an animalistic groan slip past Murdoc's lips as he did.  
"M-move... harder..." he talked under his breath.  
He didn't wait for 2D to do it, instead, he raised his hips, wrapped his legs around him and pulled 2D to himself.  
2D had a hard time for a minute to keep pace with the rhythm that Murdoc set, but he eventually became used to it, and started to moan with Murdoc.

He dissolved into pleasure as Murdoc became tighter and tighter around him.  
"Mudz, I'm gonna-"  
He couldn't even finish his sentence properly, his words drowned in his moans as he held onto the front seats.

Murdoc lost his rhythm as 2D came inside him, his breath hitched, he closed his eyes and he started to groan, moan, and make his usual weird sexual noises.  
He went tense as his climax approached, it felt like the earth stopped spinning and stopped. Just stopped. Everything stopped and went quiet. His vision faded to black. No sight. No voice. No movement. Just a ringing in his ears.  
Then he felt like he was falling in a deep, dark, endless hole. The ringing in his ears became louder as his whole body rippled.  
When he finally came, it was like  
a spring was coiling tightly and then released.

Both Murdoc and 2D were exhausted and panting. When Murdoc finally opened his eyes, their gaze met.  
Murdoc was all sweaty and sticky, there were sweat drops falling behind his bangs to his cheeks; which were acquired an orangish light brown as a result of the mix of green and rosy pink.  
His hands were also sweaty just like his whole body, and he was having a hard time with holding on the grab handles still, they were shaking and slipping down.  
His arterial was visible through his neck and 2D could see it beating.  
There was a tired look in his eyes, but also full of satisfaction.

2D's hair was messy, there were hair strands standing out from his head and a blush creeping up his face.  
His mouth was opening and closing slowly because of his breathing, lips moving up and down, the gap between his teeth becoming visible and invisible.  
Murdoc wanted to stick his lips to 2D's. He wanted to fuck his gap with his tongue. He wanted to click his teeth on 2D's.

With that in his mind, he raised his head and looked at the car's ceiling.  
"Shit."  
"What happened?"  
Murdoc pointed at the ceiling with his head.  
There was a puddle of cum sticked to it.  
"If we don't clean this up quickly Noodle will definitely kill us."  
"Yeah."  
Murdoc looked at his singer who was still staring at the ceiling and smirked before leaping at him and doing what he desired a minute ago.


End file.
